villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gates
Gates is the primary antagonist of the anime Full Metal Panic: The Second Raid.Known as Mr Kalium in the Light Novels. One of the few know Amalgam's principal and most brutal agents,was obsessed with his insane pursuit of the famous 'ARX-7 Arbalest,'Until the same Arm Slave lead him to his demise in Hong Kong. Gates was in charge of Amalgam's Execution Squad,whose job was to terminate targets that compromise or impair Amalgam.When Gates is sent to do his job,he won't think twice of pulling the trigger,in fact,his impulsive acts has caused harm for himself more than once across the series. Unlike Gauron,Gates rarely appears in action and only confronts Sosuke twice,He is always showed off-action doing is own deeds and hobbies such as extorting,swimming or watching pornografic movies of dubious legalitzation (zoophilia).When it comes to work,Gates is always girded by his squad,normally their number varies from seven to five members,Gates always operates with his 'Plan-1058 Codarl-i,'equipped with two Gatling Cannons as first weapon,Monomolecular Cutter as a short-ranked weapon,and a Lambda Driver. The Second Raid In episode 2,Gates task was to contact with Colonel Marius from the Republic of Balic's militia,who received considerable aid from Amalgam against the anti-militia guerrilla and now he was unwilling to pay for the borrowed services,and make him pay,whatever means possible. Taking more of a protagonist role in the episode,Gates is first showed in episode two,traveling in a military helicopter to the Republic of Balic with his squad of 4 members,and the Xia Yu twins in a ruined city of Taboli showed in episode 1.Gates uses binoculars to analyze the battlefield,and guiding himself with the sets of footprints and fire marks quickly deduces every movement made by Mithril's Agents in the previous episode,aldoe his subordinate questions his results,Gates remarks convincingly that it's "The White A.S" work, making a manic grin in the process. With his subordinate constantly questioning his judgement,Gates begins to narrate the battlefield analytics as a baseball match commentator,changing his calmly mood into a energized run,and with all the rambling,his underling doesn't notice that Gates put his feet on his back,pushing him out the helicopter and making him fall in the river,after that,Gates recovers his calm and proceeds to see the client. The Republic of Balic's militia and Amalgam's agents found each other in a desolate baseball field,where Marius shows once more that he clearly doesn't want to pay,Gates then threatens him and shortly after,he mortally shots the Colonel,and orders his men to kill Marius's men,while he,for not hearing the massacre,begins to randomly sing the Ave Maria. While Gates finished his bizarre singing,his execution squad has already killed every militia member in the field.Gates then acts with surprise,realizing he cannot collect the money now that his client is dead.Then,when of his mens reproach him that he is the one who ordered the attack in the first place,Gates opens fire against the squad member,Gates approaches the dead soldier and begins to shake him,telling him that he shouldn't blame the others for "his own" mistakes.Shortly after,Gates shockingly realizes that the man (he killed)is dead,and begins to dramatically complain about the world,saying that such senseless death and violence makes him sad,Xia Yu Lan,being present the moment of the random murder,calls Gates an idiot. Violently pushing Lan's mouth with his pistol,Gates sadistically scolds the girl,saying that if she doesn't apologize,he will be forced to give her a spanking,pushing his pistol forward and making her gums bleed,the Xia Yu twin doesn't show any display of pain,making Gates grow bored and leave her with her sister,Gates gives the order of withdrawal to the execution squad,but firstly he mocks the twins saying that their master,Gauron,has become a pile of food fish,and later heads to the helicopter singing.In the last scene of the episode,he is showed staring into the sky into the helicopter,after a long silence,he offhandedly says that he needs to shit.Category:Anime Villains Category:Mental Illness Category:Comedic Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Rapists Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Military Villains Category:Deceased Category:Perverts Category:Murderer Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Provoker Category:Cowards Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Leader Category:Fighter Category:Nihilists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Chaotic Evil